Cinco pasos más cerca de ti
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Sirius no puede creer su mala, malísima suerte cuando tiene que hacer un trabajo de Pociones con Snape. (Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black").
1. Negación

Hello mundo!

Estoy feliz de salir de mi zona de confort. Estos chicos me llevaron a estudiar, ya que no son de mis parejas imaginadas dentro del slash. Sin embargo, terminé enamorada de la pareja que formé.

Contrariamente a lo anterior no me costó sacar los primeros tres, casi cuatro, capítulos, pero si el final. Y el lemon para que decir (siento si es un fiasco, pero me cuesta hacerlo)

Querida Beginnerdreams yo solo espero que sea de tu agrado y te encante tanto como a mí. Esto es para ti, está es la parte difícil :)

La historia ocurre entre en algún momento de 1977 – 1978.

 **Advertencia:** Slash, lemon y situaciones explicitas.

P/d: No se si pueda subir tu petición a ciegas, pero en algún momento lo haré y te avisaré :)

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Historia para mi querida Beginnerdreams

* * *

.

.

.

I

Negación

Sirius bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

Estaba en completa negación, negación de la buena. De esa de la que ni tu santa madre te puede sacar -no es como si Walburga fuera santa, pero el énfasis era el mismo.

La cosa es que... James tenía la culpa, como siempre, aunque lo negara. Solo por su jodida maldita culpa, él estaba metido en esta situación y estaba en negación… negación absoluta porque no podía creer su mala, malísima suerte.

Remus, por otro lado, lo estaba mirando con seriedad y Peter… solo estaba ahí en presencia.

—Perdiste, Canuto. Acéptalo y sigue adelante —James le dio una media sonrisa antes de levantarse—. Ahora, necesito ir a ver a Lily.

—No, no, no…

Sirius se puso en frente, deteniéndolo.

—Hiciste trampa y lo sabes.

—Ciertamente, Sirius, la culpa es tuya por no prestar atención —murmuró Peter. Aquellas palabras hicieron que los tres lo miraran con distintas reacciones de sorpresa. De un tiempo a esta parte, Peter estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal.

—Como sea… no lo haré.

—Deberías, no estas mal en pociones, pero hacer un trabajo con Snape si te ayudaría.

Y es que era eso.

El problema que tenía era ese.

Bueno, Snape siempre era un problema… su sola presencia le molestaba.

Tenía que hacer un trabajo con él. ¿En qué cabeza caía eso?

¿Por qué James estaba apoyando esta mierda?

—Mientras más tardes será peor. El trabajo se entrega la próxima semana y…

—Y… perdiste, querido Canuto —interrumpió James. Estaba aburrido y solo quería ir con Lily.

—¿Podríamos recapitular los hechos? —preguntó Sirius e ignoró a James—. Estábamos en clases de pociones y luego…

—Luego invitaste a Melissa a salir y perdiste.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza.

—¿No debía hacerlo?

Los tres chicos suspiraron con frustración.

—Mereces lo que te pasa, ¿Es que no nos has puesto atención? —le preguntó James. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la puerta—. Quedamos en no tener ningún castigo este último año, pero el profesor te castigó por saltar y bailar de la felicidad ante la respuesta positiva de Melissa y te cambió de asiento obligándote a realizar un trabajo con Snape —el castaño se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, te deseo la mayor de las suertes para tratar con Quejicus.

Y ciertamente la suerte estaba sobrevalorada, necesitaba una tonelada de éxito para estos días.

James se fue sin que pudiera detenerlo, se giró y miró a Remus buscando ayuda, pero su amigo lo ignoró. Y Peter se escabulló hacia sus habitaciones murmurando algo que no entendió.

—Así que…

—No lo hagas por ti, Sirius, hazlo por… —se encogió de hombros.

Si Remus no podía encontrar las palabras necesarias para este tipo situaciones, él menos podría. Era un castigo divino.

¿Qué había hecho mal es sus vidas anteriores para merecer esto? ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora?

Suspiró dramáticamente antes de tomar una decisión.

—Reprobaré.

…

La determinación duro solo un minuto.

Porque él no le daría en el gusto a Quejicus. No señor. No se rendiría con esto.

Cuando lo cambiaron de asiento vio la cara de desagrado de Snape. Bien, eso sería suficiente. Ninguno de los dos estaba feliz y Sirius amaba enloquecerlo y burlarse de él.

Pero lo que más amaba era salirse con la suya. Por lo menos, Melissa había aceptado salir con él este fin de semana a Hogsmeade.


	2. Ira

Hello!

Traigo el segundo capítulo. Olvide decir en el anterior que los primeros cuatro capítulos tendrán más o menos 500 palabras y el último -el quinto- será más largo.

Enjoy...

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Historia para mi querida Beginnerdreams

* * *

.

.

.

II

Ira

Algún pariente suyo debió haber sido un santo inmaculado y agotado todo el recurso porque de otra manera no se explicaba su poca paciencia.

Había un límite, todo el mundo lo tenía –aunque Remus porfiara que no era así– y Sirius nació sin una pisca. Por lo menos, no para Snape.

El tipo era irracionalmente extraño. Extraño en mil maneras distintas.

A penas había levantado la mirada cuando se sentó frente a él en la biblioteca. El día anterior ni siquiera hizo el intento de acercarse, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que diera el primer paso?

Pero hoy amaneció con otra perspectiva y estuvo intacta hasta que Snape ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Ni una sola. Nada. Nadie ignoraba a Sirius Black. Eso lo tenía absolutamente cabreado.

Primero porque odiaba la biblioteca. El lugar era tan… _silencioso_ y él amaba el bullicio.

Segundo porque Snape escribía y escribía tan afanosamente que le daban ganas de agarrar el pergamino y despedazarlo.

Tercero porque el idiota de Snivellus lo ignoraba como si no estuviera aquí.

Y esas cosas, Sirius Black no se las permitía ni a sus amigos. Tal vez a… pero… ¡No! A nadie.

Apretó los puños antes de golpear la mesa y agarrar el pergamino que estaba frente a él, la línea de tinta arruinó cada palabra escrita.

Snape abrió ligeramente la boca.

—Lo arruinaste.

Sirius se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había hecho, pero no lo demostró. Tomó el pergamino y lo doblo por la mitad.

—Ahora podemos empezar con _nuestro_ trabajo.

Agarró un libro sin prestar atención y se puso a ojearlo.

—No era _nuestro_ trabajo —murmuró apretando la mandíbula—. Era para Transformaciones.

Ocultó a la perfección su desconcierto detrás del libro. Lo ignoró hasta que escuchó como el otro tomaba sus cosas y se cambiaba de mesa.

No se disculparía, Snape tenía la culpa.

—La poción no sale en el libro que estás leyendo.

Decidió seguir ignorándolo.

—No voy a reprobar por tu culpa, Black. Lo mejor es…

Sirius dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa haciendo un poco de ruido.

—Ni yo por la tuya. Así que… ¡Qué Merlín nos ampare!

Snape se encogió de hombros y agarró un gran libro que estaba a su lado.

—¿Qué poción estamos buscando? —preguntó luego de unos minutos. Sirius odiaba los silencios en especial los incomodos.

—Felix Felicis —le contestó sin levantar la vista.

Definitivamente esto no funcionaria. Sirius estaba a favor de eso porque Snape era demasiado difícil de tratar cuando se ponía a la defensiva. Aunque, podía entenderlo –que nadie lo escuchara decirlo en voz alta– después de las diversas bromas que le habían hecho.

Agarró otro libro e intentó concentrarse.

Lo intentó sin éxito.

Estaban sentados a distancia y de reojo miraba a Snape trabajando afanosamente en el nuevo ensayo de Transformaciones –ensayo que él ni siquiera había comenzado y se entregaba en dos días más.

Suspiró removiéndose en el asiento.

Esto no funcionaría. No de esta manera.

Lamentablemente, él no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo ni a darle en el gusto a Snape.


	3. Negociación

~Enjoy~

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Historia para mi querida Beginnerdreams

* * *

.

.

.

III

Negociación

Estaba convencido de que un ser divino lo odiaba. Quizás algún antepasado que también había sido infeliz y le había pasado la herencia. De otra manera no entendía su racha de mala suerte.

Comenzando por aquel día donde tuvo que "aceptar" hacer un trabajo con Quejicus y terminando con este garrafal día.

Había pasado todos estos días con Snape. TODOS. No se llevaban mejor ni nada, se reunían en la biblioteca para terminar el ensayo de Pociones, pero extrañamente terminaban haciendo cualquier cosa.

Snape sacaba un pergamino y escribía sin prestarle atención. Y él ojeaba el libro que prácticamente se sabía de memoria y que no servía de nada.

En conclusión, no habían hecho nada de nada.

Y eso le fastidiaba porque significaba que no podría alcanzar a Melissa en Hogsmeade –y no ir le despedazaba por dentro porque ella estaba buenísima. Aunque, ella ya lo odiaba por "humillarla" y dejarla plantada cuando les había dicho a todas sus amigas que iba a salir con Sirius Black.

 _Culpen a Snape_ , pensó. Cúlpenlo de todo esto, solo él era el culpable de que tuviese que pasar un sábado en encerrado en la jodida biblioteca.

Ni siquiera sus amigos se apiadaron. James se rio tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de golpearlo, Remus solo se había encogido de hombros y le dijo sin disimulo que libro tenía que leer para encontrar la poción y Peter, bueno, no se quedó a escucharlo porque seguramente diría algo sin sentido. La verdad es que había algo que ya no le gustaba de él y…

En fin, la cosa es que estaba aquí en la biblioteca con Quejicus a unos metros.

—¿Podríamos terminar esto mañana?

El otro siguió escribiendo.

—De verdad quiero ir a Hogsmeade, estoy seguro de que los alcanzaré si lo dejamos hasta aquí.

—Mañana no puedo —se encogió de hombros—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Sirius frunció el ceño, ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

—¿Y muy temprano?

Quejicus bajó la pluma y lo miró.

Ojos oscuros lo recorrieron provocándole un escalofrío, jamás había pensado que esa mirada podría ser tan penetrante y llena de inexpresividad.

—Muy temprano estoy durmiendo, Black.

Sirius decidió hacer un movimiento maestro.

Se levantó y rápidamente se sentó frente a Snape, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa inclinándose hacia él. Palmo a palmo.

—No te creo —frunció el ceño. Sus ojos azules recorrieron el rostro inexpresivo, pero los ojos de Snape eran otra cosa ahora.

¿Nerviosismo?

¿Temor?

¿Angustia?

Todo eso y más desfilaba por aquellos ojos. Intento moverse, pero Sirius lo retuvo.

Algo recorrió su cuerpo al hacer contacto. Algo que ambos pudieron percibir.

—Puedes irte —murmuró— o lo que sea.

Sirius ya no estaba escuchando.

Algo… ¡Maldición! Algo de todo esto estaba haciendo que su corazón latiera acelerado. Ya no se trataba del trabajo de pociones ni de la salida a Hogsmeade. Esto era el aquí y el ahora, la mirada aterrada de Snape y su propia visión nublada.

Estaba en completa negociación con su interior: actuar o dejarlo.

Y…

Decidió no pensar.

Que pasara lo que pasara.

Y pasó.


	4. Depresión

Hello.

Esto casi acaba y estoy feliz de haber experimentado esta parejita, perdón si son muy Oc (especialmente el próximo capítulo).

Espero les guste.

Enjoy ...

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Historia para mi querida Beginnerdreams

* * *

.

.

.

IV

Depresión

No fue buena idea.

En ocasiones no pensaba y eso le llevaba a cometer errores. Errores como el de ayer.

Garrafal error si lo pensaba detenidamente, _muy_ detenidamente.

¿En qué jodidos estaba pensado cuando lo hizo?

Ahora ni siquiera quería salir de ahí. No le importaba en nada el trabajo de pociones, estaba _tan_ confundido que deseaba con ferviente necesidad desaparecer.

Esa sería una solución agradable a su problema.

Le encantaría retroceder el tiempo y detener su estúpida impulsividad.

Pero a pesar de toda su confusión había algo que lo inquietaba: una cosa es que él hubiera actuado, pero la parte receptora había correspondido. Aquello le partía más la cabeza.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Snape había correspondido el beso?

¿Cómo de odiarlo hasta la medula había pasado a besarlo? Aquella pregunta se repetía en su cabeza. Y la otra cosa peor que saberse correspondido –en el beso, no en sentimientos– era que no dejaba de pensar aquellos labios. No dejaba de imaginarse cosas que antes no estaban en su cabeza.

 _Mierda_.

Mil veces mierda.

Odiaba actuar y luego pensar.

Odiaba a Quejicus por ponerlo en estas situaciones.

Después de besarlo se había alejado rápidamente solo para encontrar las facciones relajadas de Snape: ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos.

La imagen quedaría grabada por siempre en su mente.

Sus pies se movieron rápidos a la salida y se encerró en la habitación durante lo que quedaba de sábado y todo el domingo. James y Remus intentaron indagar su actuar, pero los ignoró. Nadie podía saber lo sucedido.

Y ahora, ahora tenía que salir y ver la luz tenue del sol.

Hoy era el jodido día de su crucifixión.

Hoy Quejicus se vengaría de la peor manera, se vengaría por cada una de las burlas y por lo último que había pasado.

Si había algo que no podía hacer era saltarse las clases, no importaba cuanto lo deseara.

A penas pudo desayunar y no dirigió ninguna mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. Estaba inusualmente callado, James bromeaba por cualquier cosa y él no era capaz de seguirlo.

Se sentía hundido.

Sabía que eso tenía preocupado a sus amigos, pero no podía decir que había besado a Severus Snape y que… tal vez… muy tal vez… le había gustado.

—Sirius es hora de irnos a clases —Remus le movió el hombro.

Nada salió de su boca, solo asintió y se dejó llevar por sus preocupados amigos.

La hora había llegado.

…

Salió del salón como alma en pena. James y Remus exclamaron su nombre, pero se escabulló sin darles la oportunidad de seguirlo.

¡Maldito Snape!

¿Por qué no había hecho nada? ¿Por qué no lo había humillado ahora que tuvo la oportunidad?

En vez de eso, cuando se sentó a su lado ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra, Snape entregó el pergamino del trabajo incluyéndolo. Incluyéndolo en algo que no había participado.

Por supuesto el profesor quedó encantado al ver que habían trabajado tan bien juntos y les dio otro trabajo en parejas.

 _Otro_.

Sirius no podría soportarlo más.

Ya no quería más.


	5. Aceptación

Hello!

Sip, he subido el último capítulo.

Lo dificil de escribir finales es que quedas con la sensación de haber podido escribir mucho más, pero estoy conforme. Solo pedir disculpas a L por este intento de Lemon (o algo así), lo intenté.

Espero que todo te haya gustado.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon.

P/d: Espero poder subir la petición a ciegas, ya esta casi... casi :)

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Historia para mi querida Beginnerdreams

* * *

.

.

.

V

Aceptación

Dos días después, por fin junto el valor que le faltaba para presentarse en la biblioteca. No es que Snape lo hubiese buscado o algo, pero no se dejaría… Sirius Black no se rendía ante ninguna situación.

James y Remus se alegraron de tenerlo de buen ánimo en el desayuno, más conversador y echando bromas. No preguntaron por los días pasados, Sirius estaba agradecido.

A penas entró a la biblioteca se dio cuenta de que Snape no estaba a la vista. Se sintió aliviado por lo que escogió la mesa más alejada y se puso a buscar libros que podrían ayudarlo.

Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.

—Si prestaras más atención en clases te darías cuenta de que estas en la sección equivocada —comentó una voz aburrida.

Sirius casi dejó caer el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Se giró encontrándose, por supuesto, con Snape y su soberbio semblante.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas.

Snape se encogió de hombros, agarró el libro que estaba a su alcance y se sentó a hojearlo.

—De nada, Black.

Sirius bufó.

No se sentía agradecido. No. Nunca le agradecería a Snape.

Y quiso golpearse a sí mismo por su estupidez, por su especie de depresión post beso.

Miró a todos lados asegurándose de no tener testigos, el lugar parecía estar mucho más silencioso de lo normal, y se acercó rápidamente a él.

Escuchó la queja a penas y lo tomó del brazo llevándolo a las secciones más alejadas.

—¡Suéltame Black! ¡Maldito lobo asqueroso!

Sirius se carcajeó.

—No pensaste lo mismo cuando te besé.

Se quedó en completo silencio por lo que Sirius aprovechó de llevarlo hacia la estantería más cercana, no todos los días se podía dejar callado a Snape, y lo apoyó ahí.

Acto seguido, y sin pensarlo demasiado, lo besó.

Y lo más insólito de todo esto, fue que Snape le correspondió completamente. Con ganas, no sumisamente como la vez anterior. Enredó sus manos en el pelo de Sirius.

Ni siquiera les importó si habían personas alrededor, Sirius evitó pensar mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro chico. Snape no se quedó quieto e hizo lo propio.

Se sentían poseídos por la pasión.

Las túnicas fueron tiradas a un lado, mientras desabrochaban sus camisas y pantalones.

Los besos siguieron y Sirius tomó el control besando el cuello de Snape bajando por su torso pálido hasta arrodillarse.

Terminó de desabrochar el pantalón solo para darse cuenta de la erección que tenía Snape, él estaba igual. Lo acarició. Al parecer, ambos estaban de acuerdo en esto.

Nunca había hecho una mamada, pero… chicas si a él, así que…

Bajó la anticuada ropa interior y sin pensarlo demasiado se llevó a la boca el miembro erecto de Snape.

El gemido que escapó de sus labios sería algo que Sirius jamás olvidaría, elevó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la escena más erótica que ninguna chica le había mostrado.

Continuó con la felación poniendo más ahínco en la punta y masajeando la base.

Pronto todo se convirtió en una nebulosa de gemidos y sonidos.

La mano que no estaba ocupando la llevó a su propia erección, no supo cómo logro acariciarse si era diestro. Descubrió que podía hacerlo perfectamente y siguió con su trabajo de dar y darse placer.

Le encantó ser espectador en primera persona de lo que Snape mostraba, le encantó ver su cuerpo sudado y sus gemidos.

—Black…

Sirius parpadeó.

—¡Mierda!

Intentó alejarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Snape se vino, y de qué manera, en su boca.

— _Sirius_ …

El nombre escapó de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

Sirius estaba a punto de decir el nombre de Snape, pero pronto se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

El calor de la pasión había pasado.

Y tenía semen en su boca y mano.

Snape lo alejó rápidamente, se movió dándole la espalda.

De algún lugar, vino un hechizo de limpieza y pronto estaba sin residuos sexuales.

Intentó arreglarse la ropa, un intento en vano porque estaba sudado entero y seguramente se veía peor de lo que pensaba.

Snape no dijo nada.

Nada.

Ni siquiera le había visto la cara.

Y ya comenzaba a moverse a la salida.

—¿Quejicus?

Se detuvo, pero continuó.

Sirius apretó los labios. ¡No podía creer esto!

—Severus…

—Black… no…

Se acercó e intento besarlo, pero Snape se movió.

—Hace unos minutos, tu y yo…

—Sí, pero… no después de donde ha estado _tu_ boca. Ahora, movámonos. Creo que en cualquier minuto vendrá alguien.

Bien, eso era lo más que podría esperar.

Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

Al parecer, nadie se había enterado -Sirius esperaba eso porque las chicas estarían decepcionadas, muy decepcionadas-.

Caminaron por los pasillos, a una distancia prudente. Obviaron las miradas que recibían.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—He descubierto una sala donde podremos terminar el trabajo.

Sí, Sirius se encargará de que ambos terminaran.

El trabajo, por supuesto.


End file.
